


nightmares and comfort

by kiankianss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiankianss/pseuds/kiankianss
Summary: Adora has a bad dream. Catra tries her best to comfort her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	nightmares and comfort

She couldn't go through a night without thrashing and mumbling in her sleep.

Ever since she was taken under the Horde's care, Adora had the same dream plaguing her thoughts every single night. They start out differently each night. She would often dream of sonething fantastical like travelling in a faraway land while saving every damsel she comes across. Or it could be something completely random such as singing and dancing ration bars.

But then those innocent dreams would dissolve into a scene that Adora can describe as something that comes out of a scary story. The once colorful scenery would dissolve into a red background, with thick black smoke covering the skies. The ration bars' singing would disorient into a series of screams as their happy grey faces burn and melt to the ground. Then the scene would become clearer and that same dream that has been haunting her for months replays.

She was moving. Running, maybe? But none of her legs were moving, it felt like she was being carried away by someone. She can feel this person's warm chest heaving up and down as she tries to outrun the thing that's chasing them. Adora turned her head to the side and saw other people running beside them. Fear was shown in everyone's faces as well as in their voices as they screamed for their lives. She had no idea who they are.

A big, red ball of fire landed in front of her and sent a white wave of light to block her vision. For a second, she saw a tall and slender woman, wearing purple clothing and had her head covered by what looked like a hood. She heard the woman call her name before the scene changed and she was staring at a person.

This woman in front of her looked very familiar. Ironically, she almost resembled Adora's features. They both had light blue eyes and the same yellow hair, which the woman had decorated with colorful beads. Sadly, Adora could not remember where she met her.

The woman smiled down at her. Adora felt her cheeks blush when she saw her smile. It looked loving and warm, but her eyes were the opposite. They had a hint of sadness in them.

The woman grew closer and planted a kiss on Adora's forehead. When she straightened, tears streamed down her face but her smile did not falter. "I am so sorry," was what she said in a voice so soft. 

Another voice echoed in the background. Adora had had this dream about a million times to know that it was the hooded woman's voice. "Adora.... find.... sword....."

A sword. What could she possibly do with a sword? And what kind, exactly? There's hundreds of weapons in the Fright Zone, if she has to find a specific sword she can probably ask someone to make it for her.

"I am so sorry, little love," the kind woman continued. Her following words echoed in her ears. "You have to live."

"Adora...."

"Adora?" 

Adora woke up. The air felt humid in their quarters and the sweat on her back did not help. She willed herself to breathe slowly so that she can calm her pounding heart. Something soft and slender brushed her leg. Adora turned to the side and saw blue and yellow eyes staring at her.

"Catra?" Adora sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Catra only blinks at her. It was clear that she was worried for this mysterious stranger who took her in a month ago, but little Adora was still oblivious to that kind of emotion at that time.

What bugged Adora was Catra sitting on her bed when they were supposed to sleep an hour ago. Minor inconveniences like this would get them into trouble in the Fright Zone and Catra had already had a bad reputation with Shadow Weaver, it's best not to taint her record any longer.

"Catra, I told you not to stay up too late to catch mice," Adora calmly scolded her friend. She stepped out of her bed, then took Catra's arm. "We have training tomorrow. Let's get you back to bed."

The Horde gave them double deck beds, which to Adora's knowledge gives them more rooms to use for training areas. Each cadet is assigned a bed mate and for Adora, it was Catra. 

Adora waited patiently as her feline friend clumsily climbed up the ladder. When Catra had settled on the thin mattress, her eyes still fixed on the blonde girl, Adora took it as a sign for her to go back to bed.

She pointed a stubby finger at Catra, acting as stern as possible. "Stay up there and go to sleep."

Catra blinked twice as a response. 

"Good night, Catra."

Adora returned to her bed. The humidity had disappeared and the cold night air chilled her bare arms. Quickly, she grabbed her blanket and cuddled under its warmth.

She was about to drift back to sleep when she heard the faint sound of claws clanging on metal. Frowning, she turned around ready to scold Catra once more.

"Catra!" Adora hissed, "I told you to go to sleep. If Shadow Weaver finds out--"

"Bad dream," Catra said softly. 

Her jaw dropped. If you think about it, Adora and Catra were the same. They both had no idea where they come from or who their real parents are. There was just a day in their lives where they were suddenly old enough to remember most of their day and they know that they have been living in the Fright Zone ever since.

Before Catra came, Adora was the only one in their quarters who would wake up screaming because of that nightmare. One of the Horde soldiers who had night duty would rush in and comfort her until she went to sleep. There were even other nights when she had to be the one to calm herself. But, now Catra has bad dreams too. Somehow, it comforted Adora to know she wasn't alone.

"Oh," Adora mumbled, averting her eyes from Catra's gaze. "Me too."

"Sleep." Though, Catra barely spoke duringher month stay in the Horde, that one word she almost felt like an order. It seems that she has been listening to their captain's tone when giving out orders instead of running around looking for mice. Adora has a feeling in her gut that Catra would use that tone more often when she finally learns to speak more clearly.

But, she won't mind that for now. Right now, she wants to be at Catra's side to comfort her if ever she has a nightmare. 

Adora patted her hand on the empty space next to her. "We can share my bed," she told Catra with a huge grin on her face. "If we sleep next to each other, maybe the nightmares would go away."

Catra observed the bed for a moment, then she slowly climbed on it. Shockingly, rather than lying on the empty space beside Adora, Catra took her place at the end of the bed. 

"Hey, you don't want to sleep here?" Adora asked, but Catra had already curled herself under Adora's feet. 

Adora thought that Catra may have misunderstood her. She was about to explain herself further but she already heard Catra's faint snoring. Her friend had fallen asleep quite quickly, it'd be rude to wake her up now.

Her eyes had grown heavy now, the image of Catra sleeping is lulling her to do the same. With a tired yawn, Adora pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She silently thanked the stars for giving her a friend like Catra.

"Good night, Catra."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time to publish something here haha. I'm really sorry if this sucks, i wrote this out of boredom and i tried to write this one very quickly. hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
